


Bitch Goddess

by ladyjax



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Female Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjax/pseuds/ladyjax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercedes and Puck have a particular relationship.  It works for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitch Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kink_bingo. Kink: collars.

When he bows his head for the collar, she can't help but run her fingers up the back of his neck first. The skin beneath her finger tips tremors but he holds position, steady and silent, breathing the way they had practiced.

The press of the supple leather against his Adam's apple makes him hard and not for the first time he wishes she'd take it in one more notch, maybe two.

She never makes him kiss her feet or lick her boots; she rarely wears them anyway. The boots, the heavy leather, latex dresses - all costumed posturing that he doesn't need. 

Fingers run over his closely cropped scalp, scratching here and there and he pushes against her palm, eyes closed in contentment. "You've been a good boy haven't you?" she asks. His eyes snap open and he's staring up at her. The slightest nod and he's given permission to speak.

"I've been as good as I can," he says and she laughs.

"That's what Lauren said. That you were as good as you were able to be. Which for you is considerable." She takes a step away and he shifts subtly back on his heels, back erect, thighs slightly apart. He could wait like this forever, the edge of anticipation slicing through him with every breath. She pads on bare feet over to her favorite chair: a Queen Anne that she'd liberated from her parent's house when she moved out. When she sits in it, the floral skirt she's wearing rides up her lush brown thighs teasing him.

A long time ago, a lifetime, he would have been on his feet and pulling her out of that chair and taking what he wanted. Not any more.

She hooks one leg over the arm of the chair, hitching the skirt up to her waist. His eyes narrow and she smiles, eyes never leaving him even as she slips her fingers downward to play in her wet folds. 

"That's my boy." One finger, then two, slide down, over, up, teasing the tight button at the apex of her cunt. "Have you earned a taste today?"

His nostrils flair as he gathers his control so he can answer. "Please."

"Please what?" The words are like a whip crack against his skin.

"May I taste you?"

If anyone asks, she's Mercedes Jones, no more no less. In Puck's head she's his bitch goddess; the woman who owns his soul just as Lauren Zieses owns his heart.

"Ask again," Mercedes says, this time with a thread of steel backing her words. She hooks her other leg over the other arm of the chair and now she's displayed in all her glory.  


There's right and there's wrong. Both are subject to interpretation. He crawls, no, stalks toward her on his hands and knees, his eyes never leaving hers. Mercedes has three fingers in that greedy little hole fucking herself like he doesn't matter. When he reaches her, Puck leans in just enough so he can rub his cheek against her thigh. So close but he goes no further. "Please," he whispers against her skin. "Please, let me taste you."

She pull her fingers out then shoves them into his mouth. She's salty and sweet; the slickness coats his tongue and she fucks them in and out of his mouth until he groans.

He doesn't use his hands. It takes more skill to do as he's doing: sucking her fingers with his hands behind his back.

When she pulls her fingers away, Puck barely stops himself which is why he's not flat on his back right now. Brown fingers beckon and he dives in, tongue and teeth, licking and sucking until he feels that first tremor, that first crack in the armor. He slows to savor, the tip of his tongue running up one side of her lips and down the other before slipping back up to wrap around her clit and tug.

"Fuck."

Mercedes is always a lady until she isn't. Her fingers dig into the back of his skull until he's mashed against warm, wet flesh.. Puck's hands come up, slipping under the gloves of her ass to pull her forward into his mouth.  She allows him this:  holding her up so he can sup her sweetness.  


"Goddam it, Puck...shit...oh shit...yeah...like that..."

Her hips are rocking and she's got both hands on his head now and it's starting to hurt but damn, it's a good hurt, the type that he's come to crave. She's close, so close he can feel it. Puck stabs into her hole with his tongue and rubs her clit with his nose. Maybe he can push her over the edge, crack that steely resolve so she'll come all over his face.

When she pushes him back, he's grinning and he knows it. He flicks his tongue over his lips insolently and Mercedes' eyes narrow. "You know I'd have made you pay if you'd made me come," she says.

"Promises, promises," Puck replies. Mercedes brings her legs down and one foot pushes him on his back. His cock juts up high, proud and hard and she's one him in an instant, sinking down, covering him in warm wetness, her skirt spreading around his thighs. All pretense is lost when his hands lock on to her thighs holding her on him.

Mercedes matches his grip by hooking her finger through the ring on his collar, yanking on it. "You know how I like it," she says, guttural and wild. "Fuck me."

Sometimes she'll be on her back as he pounds into her but this is Puck's favorite position because he can see what he does to her, breaking her with each and every stroke even as she holds him captive with her hand at his neck.

Intent as they are on each other, they barely hear the door open but from Puck's position he sees bare feet walk into the room. And then he's back with her.

When Finn comes into view, shirtless and in his jeans, his cock hardens even more, making Mercedes gasp. Finn stands to Mercedes' side, one hand sliding into her hair and tightening. She closes her eyes at his touch, her breasts trembling as her whole body shudders.

"Having a good time, baby?" Finn asks. Mercedes would answer but Puck chooses that moment to thrust up hard into her and she has to grab his shoulders lest she fall over. She stifles the whimper that threatens to slip past her lips and shoves down hard, making Puck gasp.

Mercedes opens her eyes and looks down at Puck. Her eyes burn into his as she slides up again and thrusts down, her pussy squeezing him tighter. Her fingers dig into Puck's chest as Finn lets her go. Mercedes leans forward and licks Puck's neck just above the leather. "Bad boy," she whispers before she lunges in and bites him above the collar.

"SHIT YES!"

Puck's shout mixes with her growling laughter, the trickle of blood on his neck triggering his orgasm and his eyes roll back as pleasure washes over him.

***

The collar is gone when Puck wakes and Mercedes is curled soft and warm against his side.  Someone, probably Finn, covered them in a light sheet and the room is bathed in the light of the setting sun.

He knows he should probably wake her, that she has an early class and a paper to finish. Puck gathers her close and closes his eyes, the bite on his neck throbbing to the time of his heart.


End file.
